1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 11, the electrical connector includes a base 5, conducting pins 6 received in the receiving holes 51 of the base 5, and solder ball 7. In order to prevent the solder ball 7 from moving upwards too much and be wedged by the inside of the conducting pins 6, which would cause the solder ball 7 unable to float freely and thereby unable to contact the circuit board (not shown in the figure), a general solution in industry: a convex block 511 is located at the side wall of the receiving holes 51 of the base 5. The convex block 511 is located above the solder ball 7 to prevent the solder ball 7 from moving upwards too much. However, this method has the following drawback. As shown in FIG. 12, because the width w1 of the convex block 511 is larger than the width w2 of the opening of the conducting pin 6, the area of the conducting pin 6 located at outside of the opening will resist the convex block 511 when the conducting pin 6 is installed into the receiving hole 51. Thereby, the convex block 511 exerts a larger force to the conducting pin 6 so that it is difficult to install the conducting pin 6 into the receiving hole 51. The conducting pin 6 is easily deformed and leading to inexact connection with an electronic element (not shown in the figure) that is intended for connection via the electric connector, thereby negatively affects conduction.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a novel electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned problems.